powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Storm (1)
Power Storm 1 is the first episode of Power Rangers: Ocean Charge. Plot When five mystical pearls deep in the ocean near the coast of Summer Cove separated, chaos ensue creating dangerous storms near Summer Cove and a powerful evil known as Necron resurfaces aiming to find the pearls. Soon a wise figure, Gemini, and his robotic assistant, Alpha 8, seek out five teenagers, who just so happens to fall into the middle of the dangerous storm. Script The scene begins with a thunderstorm across the Atlantic Ocean and near the coast of California *Underwater There lies a glow, bright light far down to a hidden cavern; where tawny spheres are rested on a seal rock. Camera zooms form underwater to above water, across the ocean then flash. *Shadow Realm—(Ext. Kingdom lair) Now it shift focus to a world of pure evil and then to a dark shadowy figure which appears Shadowy figure: Red eyes glowing blissfully: "Finally the pearls of power are awaken!" *Summer Cove - (Ext. City View) Camera zooms to a urban area down coast, twenty miles away from Angel Grove *Summer Cove high – (Ext. View) Camera zooms to a high school where kids are walking inside *Summer Cove high – (Int. view) The camera then focus inside the building where three friends are discussing about there plans after school David: Okay! What about our plans? Nathan: Looking deeply profound: What plans? Alison: Looking at Nathan then answer him: The boat trip. I'm supposed to talk to my dad about using his boat, and then we will set sail across the seven seas. Nathan: Okay! We are going to take our trip, but first let's rendezvous to The Hut. David: Alright, I call Tyler! Alison: And I'll get Rachel! Nathan, David, and Alison all spilt up to go to their classes and wait til' the bell rings to go home *Underwater Camera zooms into an underwater cavern, where five pearls are starting to illuminate very brightly and a rumble shakes causing the illuminated spheres to shine up in the surface *Shadow Realm—(Int. Kingdom lair) Camera then zooms into a shadowy lair where the shadow figure is focusing on the pearls position, then enters a female who seems posed at the figure Female: You saw them? Shadow figure: Yes, my Elyria, I found them at last; it took over three decades and this time I will get them. Elyria: But dad, what will happen if… Shadow figure: I, Necron, master of darkness, will not let that Gemini to get them, not now, not ever! Elyria: Father, you will have all the time of the world to get them. Necron: screaming while turning to Elyria and his eyes glowing: No! I will not let him get it…and I will stop him if he does! Go Elyria now! Elyria: Dad! Necron: screaming furiously: GO! Elyria leaves while he turns around in a ruling stance and views his eyes with completely red *The Cave- (Ext.) The camera zooms to a cave on a deserted island almost ten miles from Summer Cove *The Cave- (Int.) Once inside the camera, it shifts focus to an unknown figure Unknown figure: his eyes glowing white: It's time! Camera blacks out *The Hut Camera fades back to a hangout for teens, The Hut, where the manger Zoey is helping out her customers. Then it shifts back to David, Nathan, and Alison where they find Tyler and Rachel at a table. David: There you go, let's talk business. Mark: Yeah, vacation business! Hey Ali, what about the boat? Ali: I'll see, yet dad is going away in a business trip in two days. Rachel: Well at least use your puppy dog eyes like you always do to get boys attention. Ali: Rachel! I go and talk to my dad right now, see yaw! She then leaves While Ali leaves comes Zoey Zoey: Hey guys, I heard about your trip! David, Rachel, and Tyler: all together: Hey Zoey! Nathan is the only one not saying hey back Zoey: Nathan? Nathan: looking in a crazed look: Oh, I'm sorry Zoey hey! Zoey: hearing an order: Oh, sorry guys I got to go; good luck on the trip. Zoey leaves while Nathan is feeling sort of blushed at her; Rachel brings Nathan back from dreamland. Rachel: Earth to Nathan, its time to be ready for the trip not dreaming about Zoey. Nathan: Sorry, guys! Its just every time Zoey comes closer in my direction, I'm like the little white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland. Tyler: More like that the purple cat to me. He and David laughing Rachel: Tyler! Nathan: Na, Rachel, you're all right enough with Zoey and onto the trip planned for us. David: stop laughing: Right! Let's get ready and meet Ali at the docks. All of them stands up and leave while Nathan turns to see Zoey one last time before the trip *The Cave—(Int.) Back at the cave, the unknown figure sees a vision in his mind and notice that five teens are in danger. Then the camera views from off-screen a robotic foot. Unknown figure: Go out there and wait for our new guests; I see that they are the chosen. Robot: Yes, Gemini! Turns around from the view of his foot and leaves off-screen: Aye, Yi, Yi! Gemini: I feel a presence, Necron, the pearls! *Shadow Realm—(Int. Kingdom Lair) Necron: I need the right time to get those pearls: seeing a vision of the five teens: No! They are not getting my pearls; talking to someone off-view: Go and stop those teens from getting to that water because I don't want Gemini to get to them first! V.O from the shadows: Yes, my lord! Then disappears *Underwater Back to the sea, the five pearls are shining too brightly and the ocean floor is rumbling higher and higher *Summer Cove's Beach The others with their stuff see Ali standing with some of her stuff in a big bag. David: Well Ali, what about the ship? Ali: I persuaded dad for it and it was success; the ship is waiting at the docks for us. Tyler: Well what are we waiting for let's go! Nathan: Don't you guys see that a storm is coming? Tyler: All in all, the best chance to leave now! Rachel: Tyler is right; the best chance is to go now! Ali: Second that! Nathan: I just got a bad feeling about this! David: Well hope it's not seasickness because here we go. Nathan: I don't think so! Tyler: What now? Nathan: pointing: Look! Everybody turns around and see a solider-like creature along with krill-like creatures behind him. Rachel: Replying to Nathan: You maybe right about that feeling! David: Who are you freaks and why are you here? Shadow creature: Stopping you! Ordering his army of krill-like creatures: Get them! The creatures are proceeding fast and the teens are in a standstill, what can they do? The camera blacks out. *Summer Cove's Beach The camera fades in seeing the creatures are coming toward the teens faster. Ali: What are we going do? Rachel: I wish I could help you! David: The best way to continue our trip, we have to stop them now! Tyler: Well what are we waiting for? Let' s go! Nathan: C'mon! Let's do it! The teens decide to separate and battle the krill-shaped creatures: David kicks most of them down; Tyler uses his sly moves and punches one of them to the ground hard; Nathan uses his football strength and rams them into to others like them hard on the ground; Rachel runs to a picnic table and jumps on it kicking them while one of them joins her, Rachel corkscrews him off the table; Ali flips in the center of them and moon swipes most of them hard on the ground; The shadow creature sees his army defeated and angered at the teens. David: turning to the shadow creature: Like I say before, who are you? Shadow creature: The name's Vortix, I was sent here by my master to stop you. Ali: From going out to the seas, we guess not! Vortix: If you don't, I make it easy for you to leave now or I will take drastic measures. Tyler: The only place we are going is out at the sea. Vortix: Well, you been warned now here's a taste of your consequences: bringing out his sword, he shoots electrical energy at them. The energy blasts the teens out the sky then onto the ground hard. Ali: He's too strong! We got to leave and head to the boat now! Rachel: Immediately, c'mon! The teens stands up still shaken and departs to the docks while Vortix is continuing to blasts them and misses coincidently. Vortix: This isn't over! Suddenly, he disappears *The Docks The teens run to the docks then onto Ali's dad's boat; Nathan decides to helm the wheel and the ship leaves dock and into the sea. *The Hut Almost finishing her order, Zoey sees a storm fast approaching out in the seas. Zoey: worrying about her friends: I hope they are all right! *Shadow Realm— (Int. Kingdom Lair) Vortix: appearing in front of Necron: Sorry my lord, I have failed you! Necron: Don't worry about it Vortix, seeing a storm is approaching near them I let the waves crush them instead. Vortix: And soon they are gone, Gemini will be defeated and the pearls will finally be in your grasp. Necron: Yes, Vortix, yet I need to get rid of the city first in order to succeed my goal! *The Sea The camera shifts to the boat where the teens are sailing through the rapid sea Rachel: Looking back at the beach: What was that? Ali: You mean those krill-like creatures that almost try to stop us! Tyler: Or that warrior-like creature that almost try to destroy us! David: It doesn't matter because their gone and we're here focus on our trip. Nathan: seeing treacherous waves coming close: Guys, I think those creatures are least of our worries. David: looking at Nathan: What? Nathan: pointing to the waves: That! The rapid waves are crushing the boat while Nathan tries to control the boat; the others are in a perilous situation where the waves are rocking the boat really hard. Then all of a sudden, the teens have to jump off the boat while itself flips overboard; All of the sudden, the boat is upside down and the camera blacks out. *Deserted Island The camera fades back to the familiar island where the teens are laying there seemingly unconsciousness, yet they soon hears a strange voice from the background. Voice: Wake up! David: wakes up and see that they landed somehow on an island: Where are we? What is this place? Seeing his friends still lying down approaches them and wakes them up. Tyler: What happened? Where… David: Don't worry about why we here and where we are, just how we are going to escape. Nathan, Rachel, and Ali soon comes to where David and Tyler are Nathan: About that escape route… Tyler: What now Mr. Danger Magnet? Rachel: The boat is gone: viewing the destruction. Ali: Oh no! Dad is going to kill me! David: Well, I guess we can't know how your father is going to react if we here, abandoned and shipwrecked. Tyler: Don't forget hungry. Rachel: action? Tyler: No food! Ali: seeing a cave close by: I think that's a cave over there. Nathan: Well at least we got shelter. *The Cave- (Int.) The teens enter the cave where a funny-like voice can be heard. Ali: Hear that? Rachel: Hear what? You sound like Nathan for a sudden. Ali: No, I thought I heard something. Hearing the voice again: I hear it again! Nathan: I heard that to! Tyler: What is it? Suddenly a figure can be seen and the camera views down between its legs. David: Over there, who… The figure reveals to be another version of Alpha and seems to be pleased. Alpha 8: Welcome, Aye, Yi, Yi, Yi! Feeling the confused, the teens have nowhere to go but to accept the invitation. To Be Continued… Characters Unmorphed Rangers *David Simmons *Tyler Peterson *Nathan Ross *Rachel Simpson *Allison "Ali" Moore Allies *Gemini *Alpha 8 *Zoey *Max Villains *Necron **Elyria **Vortix **Grantor **Symbolites Trivia *First appearances of David, Tyler, Nathan, Rachel, and Ali. *First time the rangers remained morphed. *First appearances of the main allies: Gemini and Alpha 8 *First appearances of the villains: Necron, Elyria, Vortix, Grantor, and the Symbolites. *First appearances of the human allies, Zoey and Max *First appearances of the Pearls of Power *This is the first episode of Ocean Charge. Category:Talix Category:Power Rangers: Ocean Charge Category:Episode Category:Series Premiere